4th Quarter Quell: Thirds
by reality slayed the dreamer
Summary: *SYOT CLOSED* the rebellion never happened, and this year one district must submit double the tributes, and from all age groups...but who will survive in this strange arena? **I'm back! District 6 reapings**
1. President hope

**Hey, i have re-posted this after i accidentally deleted the original, hope you enjoy it!  
**

100th Quarter quell

President Hope walked out onto the stage, his greying hair and tired looking eyes added years to his otherwise young face. He looked out towards the audience, a sea of colours; they were especially exited tonight, it was the huger games time of year. Not only that, but tonight was the announcement of the 4th Quarter Quell. The audience fell silent as he approached the centre of the stage.

As President Hope stepped up to the podium a small Capitol child hurried up, a magnificent box studded with jewels in his hands. The boy pulled off the ornately carved lid to reveal rows of neatly placed envelopes, yellow with old age. President Hope carefully picked out the envelope that was clearly marked with 100, pausing to blow the dust off it. He gently peeled open the ancient envelope, squinting at the tiny writing before clearing his throat and reading out the little card

"To remind the districts of all the capitol children lost in the rebellion, one district, chosen at random, will be required to submit double the tributes." He paused, letting his words sink in before continuing "These extra tributes will be chosen from everyone in the district, all ages." He heard a few gasps coming from the audience, the Capitol's Anthem blared out into the crowd while President Hope's assistants brought out a small glass bowl filled with 12 paper slips. As the anthem faded out, President Hope raised his hand, motioning for people to be quiet

"Without further ado, lets announce the district!" President Hope declared as he rolled up his sleeves and plunged his hand into the bowl, his hand swirled around for a few seconds, pushing the twelve district slips around in the bowl before withdrawing his hand, a small square of paper firmly grasped between his fingers. He slowly opened up the slip, pausing slightly to add to the suspense; the whole of Panem were holding their breath, anticipating what was to come. President hope looked up, and out towards the Capitol audience

"District 8!" His voice rang out, amplified by the tiny microphone clipped to his suit, the Capitol audience gasped, before breaking out into whoops of laughter and exited chattering.

**Submitting a bloodbath tribute – 8 sponsor points**

**Submitting a normal tribute – 4 sponsor points**

***Closed***


	2. Tribute list

**So here are the tributes! **

**District 1**

Female: Lilac Charlter, 16 (Living42day)

Male: Charles 'chas' Diamond, 18 **~ BB** (The white prince)

**District 2**

Female: Claudia Iceland, 15 (Twinesstar)

Male; Derek Burgos, 18 (Hungergamesfan10)

**District 3**

Female: Kyler Speare, 18 (I-angel92)

Male: Rayan Evelar, 15 (me)

**District 4**

Female: Sadie Waters, 16 (Bookworm131998)

Male: : Ray Mackerel, 17 (Salenger)

**District 5**

Female: Love Lillison Leon, 15 (The white prince)

Male: Nayte cardenol, 16 (Me)

**District 6**

Female: Kara Woods, 18 (Reality killed me)

Male: Alex caine, 17 ~**BB** (Me)

**District 7**

Female: Araya Terran, 16 (just be happy)

Male: Tully Ampyth, 14 **~BB** (Living42day)

**District 8**

Female 1: sofya Herok, 14 (Mere din ochiul meu)

Female 2: Jayde Herok, 6 (Mere din ochiul meu)

Male 1: Jason Suarez, 14 (scottishjoe)

Male 2: Jonah Davis, 9 **~BB **(twinesstar)

**District 9**

Female: Lillan Sallow, 18 (Bookworm131998)

Male; Khyan Rings, 12 **~BB** (reality killed me)

**District 10**

Female: Dorothy Drera, 16 (I-angel92)

Male: Austin Parker, 13 (duppydog4442)

**District 11**

Female: Adalynn Moon, 13 **~BB** (Bookworm131998)

Male: Luigi Verdeza, 15 (Hungergamesfan10)

**District 12**

Female: Monica starfly, 13 **~BB** (Hungergamesfan10)

Male: Rylan Diamond, 18 (Blue eyes arch angel)

**A few people have asked me how I am going to decide on the order of deaths (after the Bloodbath); I am going to enter the names into a random generator and see what that comes up with. Once it gets to the final 5, I may put up a poll to see who you guys want to survive.**


	3. Sponsor System

Submitting a tribute – 20 sponsor points

Submitting a bloodbath tribute – 25 sponsor points

Submitting a tribute to less popular districts (3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 11) – 10 sponsor points

Leaving a **good** review (Not just nice chapter) – 10 sponsor points

Answering Trivia question correctly – 5/10/15 points

Final 8 – 20 sponsor points

Final 5 – 30 sponsor points

**25 sponsor points will get ONE of the following:**

An empty water canteen

A small square of plastic

5 matches

2 iodine tablets

Half a meter length of rope

A pair of okay sunglasses

**50 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

A full box of matches

A litre bottle filled with water

A bowl of soup

Half a loaf of bread and a small lump of cheese

Basic medicine (Plasters, bandages and mild painkillers)

A small pocket knife

A slingshot

Two sets of high quality sunglasses

**75 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

Two day meal ((Loaf of bread, small lump of cheese, soup and small bowl of fruit)

5 good throwing knives

1 spear

1 bottle of iodine

A hammer (You'll see why when they are in the arena!)

A bottle of sunscreen

a small handbook on edible sea creatures

a small handbook on edible desert creatures

a small purple backpack filled with night vision goggles,2 half litre water bottles, matches, iodine and some dried fruit

2 Knives (Not throwing ones)

Gloves for gripping

**100 sponsor points will get you ONE of the following:**

A box of Capitol medicine (Morphling, bandages, sleep syrup, antibiotics, anti-inflammatory drugs etc…)

Small black sleeping bag

10 throwing knives

A bow and 14 arrows

A capitol meal for two days

Blowgun and 12 poisoned darts

Throwing axes (5)

One bottle of capitol medicine of your choice (Like heals burns, or stops blood poisoning)

**I am going to start writing this when I get back from the hospital tonight, Is there are any items not on this list that you want to send your tribute then PM me and I will tell you how many points.**

**To send a gift to your tribute, PM me with the item name and the tribute's name**


	4. sponsor points so far

**I thought I would add the sponsor points list before it gets lost on my computer.**

**Keep checking it as it will be constantly updated. Well done to I-angel92 who has 150 sponsor points already!**

I-angel92 – 150

Hungergamesfan10 – 130

Reality killed me – 110

Bookworm131998 – 100

Twinestar – 100

Living42day– 65

Mere din ochiul meu – 60

Scottishjoe - 60

The white prince – 55

Just be happy- 30

Blue eyes arch angel- 30

RockSolid - 30

AllayahTali - 25


	5. District one reapings

**So here it is, district 1's reapings. Sorry if it's not my usual quality but I really hate the reapings, they get kinda tedious after a while! **

**Remember, review! **

**Lilac Charlter**

Today was the reaping day, the day when another two kids volunteer to get themselves killed. It's been years since we've had _proper_ tributes, not just heartless (and brainless) idiots who have no common sense.

I went over to my mirror and examined my appearance; my usually dull black hair shone (mother had managed to get something called conditioner from one of the victors) and the light reflecting off my eyes gave the illusions that they were sparkling. My dark, olive complexion gave me the look of district 11, everyone in my district were fair-skinned and I had on a small black dress that hugged my almost nonexistent curves, before flaring out just above my knee. The small purple bird silhouette that my brother had given me hung around my neck, a small reminder that he never really left me

"Lilac! Hurry up, we need to go!" My best friend Nayte shouted

I didn't respond, instead I slipped my feet into my small black slip-on's

"Lilac!" he shouted again, his voice filled with impatience

"Coming!" I shout back, running downstairs.. On my way out the door I met my mother, I stopped to give her a quick peck on the cheek before opening the front door

"You've been in there for hours!" He sighed, exasperated

"I need to look my best, today's a Quarter Quell" I reminded him, before reaching up a hand and patting down my hair

He rolled his eyes and muttered _'girls'_ under his breath "You look fine" he assured me

"So do you" I replied, in his handsome grey jacket and matching grey trousers he looked good, really good.

We set off down the lane, heading towards the Plaza. My lane was pretty quiet, I lived on a small street behind Victor's Village where my mom worked as a housemaid; she cleaned their houses in return for money, food and the occasional capitol product.

When we arrived at the Plaza, the large rickety stage had been set up alongside many little areas that were roped off.

Nayte smiled at me "Good luck, I'll see you after the reapings!" he said, before heading over to the boy's section, where, among others, my two older brothers Teodor and Marty stood.

I wandered over to the 16 year old girls section, immediately all the girls moved out of the way, shying away from me. No one likes me, or my family in the district; ever since my Twin brother Rickey had died in a street fight, but not before killing 4 other boys. I liked it this way, friends only get you hurt

Our escort, Minty starler walks up onto the stage and starts her incredibly long, and incredibly boring speech about the dark days. All I can think about is how much more ridiculous she look this year than she did last year…something I never thought possible! Last year she had surgically implanted fairy wings, this year her whole skin was tinted red, she had surgically implanted antennae poking out the top of her head and her skin was tattooed with Black dots…she looked like a ladybug.

My green eyes sought out Nayte's blue ones, once I had found them I shot him a bored look, yawning widely behind my hand. I got a laugh from him in return

"Let's start with the girls!" she declares, bringing my eyes back to the stage, her annoyingly chirpy voice ringing out through the carefully positioned speakers

She lifted up on hand and made a show of putting it in the glass orb, her fingers swirled the hundreds of paper slips around and around. Thousands of names, thousands of lives that could end now. Of course, I won't die in the arena; I'm better than everyone here, and they know it. I'm faster, better with weapons, cleverer and much more observant. I pick things up in the blink of an eye!

She grasped a slip, this one was somewhat smaller than the rest, and slowly pulled it out of the bowl. She was doing it so slow; it seemed to take a millennia for her to open up the paper, then another three to read it. I was subconsciously preparing myself mentally, I knew I was going to volunteer, and save whatever blithering idiot was picked form certain death but a part of me wondered if I might die. I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head and got ready to shout those two life-changing words…I volunteer

"Lilac Charlter"

My name, she had read out my name.

The first emotion to register was shock, I had been reaped. There was something about having your name read out that made it seem final, then came the relief. I suddenly remembered that I was going to volunteer anyway, so it's okay. The final emotion to arrive was joy. I had been picked! I was going to the hunger games and I was gonna return, a victor! I thought about all the nice things I could buy once I'm rich, all the nice scented shampoos and delicious fruit I had seen in the victor's houses.

Remembering that the whole of Panem was watching me now, I walked silently up to the stage and climbed the few steps that led to the podium. Once I was there I did the only thing that felt right…I laughed.

**Charles 'Chas' Diamond's P.O.V**

Minty Starler stepped up onto the stage and began the same lengthy speech she always gave, something about the dark days, and the creation of the hunger games.

I glanced at my friend Harry; he was wringing his hands together nervously, he had not shut up all week about how he was going to volunteer. Let out a small laugh; it seems like he's getting cold feet at the last minute. All the better for me I suppose, I need to be on the ball if I'm going to be the first to volunteer; and it's common knowledge that Harry has really fast reactions, maybe it's good that he's a little distracted.

Once our escort – far too frilly and simple minded for my liking – had finished the speech, much to the joy of the crowd, she moved over to where the glass bowl stood

"let's start with the girls" she declared, as if it was something new. They _always_ started with the girls. I don't even think girls should be allowed into the hunger games, killing is a man's job. The only job a woman is fit for is cooking and having children, women were weak; that's what dad says, he thinks we should protect them.

Minty's hand swirled around in the bowl that contained the girl's slips, deliberately taking her time. After what seems like hours our ladybug escort managed the simple task of pulling out a slip of paper

"Lilac Charlter"

A small girl with darkish brown skin and long black hair strides confidently up to the stage, a large grin plastered all over her face. When she arrives at the podium she starts laughing, proper laughs filled with joy; everyone looks at her like she's mad…hell, she probably is. We get more than our fair share of mad people in district 1

"Any volunteers?" our mentor asks

Silence.

I wonder what it's like to know everyone wants you dead?

Minty makes a small cough-like sound "Now for the boys"

Her hand goes into another glass bowl, identical to the last, this time filled with boy's names. Mine was in there 8 times; unfortunately there was no chance I'd be reaped…so I'll just have to volunteer

Her hand grasps a slip and she withdraws her hand from the bowl

"Jayem Gardam"

A small boy, no older than 12 walked shakily up to the front, his knees knocking together and he was visibly shaking, once he got to the front minty turned toward him and whispered something in his ear. She turned back to face us

"Any vo-"

"I volunteer!" I shouted before she could even finish speaking. I saw her eyes scan the crowd for the owner of the voice, I confidently stride towards the stage with a smirk on my face. I glance at the female tribute, lila..lilen…lilac…whatever her name is! She shoots me a glare that could make hell freeze over, I just smile lazily back at her…this girl has _no_ idea who she's messing with.

**Lilac Charlter's P.O.V**

My parents have just left, they didn't really have much to say. It's okay though, I know my brother was their favourite, they've never really bothered with me. I'm sat there, in the justice building, thinking of my beloved brother when Nayte busts through the door, two peacekeepers trying to hold him back

"It's okay" I assure them "He's my friend"

They look at me, then at him before reluctantly leaving the room

"Hey" he says softly, just like my brother used to. My brother, I promised myself I would never think about him again; but I always seem to find myself remembering him and it hurt, it hurt like hell. I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the good one's, I was in the hunger games!

"Hey" I reply

"is that your token?" He gestures to my neck; my hand automatically flew to where he was pointing. My necklace, I had forgotten about that!

"Yeah" I reply, my brother had always wanted to go into the arena and now he can! Well…a bit of him anyway.

We look at each other awkwardly for a few moments

"You'll win, I know you will" he declared suddenly "I mean, you're smarter than the others, and you learn quickly" he added, as if to back his statement up

"Thanks" I added softly as the peacekeepers escorted him outside.

I know one thing…I'm going to win

**There, district 1 reapings! Hope it was okay, it's not my best but I found one of the characters difficult to write :/ still love the character though!**

***Trivia Question***

**Okay, this one's easy:**

**What was the name of the game Peeta played in mockingjay as part of his recovery?**

First to answer: 15 points

Second to answer: 10 points

Third to answer: 5 points


	6. district 2 reapings

**Hey, first of all I just want to apologize it's been really hectic this week; I've got my Spanish GCSE in just over 2 weeks time so revision took priority over fanfiction :/**

**Second of all, it's the second reapings and I have _really _enjoyed writing this set of characters.**

**Third of all, well done to I-angel92 for wining the trivia question (15 points), and to bookworm131998 (10 points) and to hungergamesfan10 (5 points)**

**Twinestar ~ you didn't put why the parents died so I added in a few minor things about their history…if you don't like it I can change it. I hope you don't mind**

**Reality killed me ~ okay, okay I'm getting there lucie. Keep your hair on! ;p I will get to D6 all in good time.**

**Claudia Iceland's P.O.V**

"Move!" I say as I push past a group of hysterical twelve year-olds. God, are people deaf around here or what? "Get out of my way! Go on…move!" a few more teary girls move out of my path. I don't know what all the drama is about; the games are a chance of glory! A chance to return a victor, to be rich and have people waiting on you hand and foot! Besides, the reapings aren't till noon and it's only just turned 10am, for a career district, we sure have a lot of girls (and a few boys for that matter) crying hysterically about getting reaped. Well, they don't have to worry, they won't be going into the games; I will. You see, today I'm gonna volunteer, I have been training my whole life – all be it secretly – for a chance at fame, for a chance to compete in (and win) the hunger games. I look at the victors houses enviously; only one stood unoccupied, which was strange for a career district, but not that strange I suppose, seeing as district 2 hadn't had a victor in over 7 years. Ever since the rebellion failed, the gamemakers always find a way to make district 1 (the capitol's clear favourite) win. I, however, am going to change that.

When I reach my destination (in other words my house) I walk straight through the front door, not bothering to shut it behind me

"Claudia, is that you?" my brother, Nickolas, shouted as he came into view, holding a pan above his head and poised for attack

"No, It's a big scary murderer coming to kill you" He relaxed as he saw my face, lowering the pan before remembering what I said, a scowl settling on his face

"Not funny" he snapped. I immediately felt guilty; Nickolas had been 9 when mom and dad were killed, he was there, he remembered it more clearly than I did. Mom and dad were the town's greengrocer's, much loved by everyone…everyone except caissie. Caissie was an ex-girlfriend of my father's, she had never quite gotten over him and resented my mother so she killed them both. When she was killed she was asked why, she said that if she couldn't have him, no one could.

She had killed them in the kitchen, I can still remember the screams that came from my mother, the desperate pleads that my father made

And my mother's last words

'Please don't hurt my babies'

Those words were forever etched into my brain, however much I tried to forget the events of that fateful day.

"Your dress is upstairs, don't be late for the reapings" he mumbled numbly, walking back to the kitchen in a trance. I think about how much my actions this afternoon will hurt him; he's watched his parents die, and now he will be forced to watch his sister kill other people…and perhaps even die. Wait… what am I thinking? I'm not gonna die! I'm gonna return a victor, I'm gonna have all the glory of being district 2's first victor in god knows how many years…it's gonna be great!

I almost skip upstairs before regaining my composure and remembering who I am. I am Claudia Iceland, District bully who everyone is afraid of, I am both fearless and ruthless. I am a winner

When I enter my room, I notice a small parcel lying on top of my small wooden bed, this only happens once a year when my brother buys me something for the reaping. I hastily unwrap it to find a beautiful, short brown dress that must have cost a fortune. There was a little note on top

_Just a little something for the reapings! Only three more to go after this one!_

_Xxx N Xxx_

I gently unfold the dress before tugging it carefully over my head; the material felt nice against my skin, all light and seems to float around my body. I caught sight of my body in the mirror; the dress accented my curves and showed off my flat stomach, while the light brown fabric complimented my brown eyes perfectly.

I had to hand it to him; for a boy, Nickolas was pretty good at choosing clothes.

I picked up my brush from the little wooden table beside my bed and slowly dragged it through my hair; untangling all the knots and allowing my hair to fall around my shoulders. My hair has always been nice; all silky and smooth, it did whatever I wanted I to.

"Claudia" My brother shouted from downstairs

"What" I snap back

"Okay, okay there's no need to get moody with me" he replied, is voice moving nearer "Do you want some food before you go?"

"Yeah" I said, my brother always remembered the important stuff "Wait, what do you mean 'before I go'? It's not for ages yet!"

"Claudia" He said slowly, like you would with a baby "It's 1:40, that means-"

I cut him off "The reapings are in 20 minutes!" I leap up from my perch on the end of my bed and start fussing over my appearance

"You look fine, beautiful in fact"

"I know" I reply simply

"So modest as well" He mocked slightly

"I'll be down in a sec" I said, turning him round and practically pushing him out of my door.

Once I was completely satisfied with my reflection, I walked gracefully down the stairs to meet my brother. He was standing in the corner of the kitchen, wearing his best suit and looking at me, grinning.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, glaring at him

"Claudia, your death glares may work on the rest of the district, but they don't work on me" He said as he placed a bowl of something hot and creamy down in front of me

"What's this?" I ask, I had never seen this mixture before in my life

"It's something from the capitol called porridge" he replied "Try it"

I lifted the spoon the my moth and hesitantly tasted the warm gloop, it was wonderful; all creamy and sweet on my tongue, easily sliding down my throat and instantly making me feel warm.

"It's wonderful" I exclaim, eagerly spooning more into my mouth

"It should be. It cost me an arm and a leg to get it for you" He told me "Hurry up, we've got to go now"

I shovelled the last few spoonfuls into my mouth, this will be the last food I get till we're on the train.

xxx

the marketplace was jam-packed, parents saying teary good luck's and the occasional goodbye to their children, friends holding onto each other as if their life depended on it and a small group of people at the far east of the town centre were jumping up and down in excitement, chattering away about how they were going to volunteer.

As I arrived people moved, leaving a clear path for me to get through. They were pointing and whispering quietly, I caught little snippets of their whispering; it seemed to be about me volunteering and they didn't seem too down about that. Well, whatever, I don't care if they all hate me or want me to die; I hate them too, and so long as I come home a victor, I couldn't care less.

After everyone had moved to their age group sections, the 15 year olds for me, our escort Loana jewel moved onto the stage

"Welcome to the 100th hunger games!" Her capitol accent was much the topic of ridicule amongst the districts children, often subject to many imitations

She launched into a speech on the dark days and the creation of the hunger games; I was only half listening though. I was too busy planning what lovely weapons I could have when I'm victor when suddenly a small girl, she looked about 13, ran straight into me. She looked up, her eyes widening in fear as she realised who it was; I leant close to her ear and said

"Boo"

She screamed and ran off as fast as she could. I turned back to face the stage and focussed on Loana's voice

"…And the hunger games were born!" she finished, throwing her arms out dramatically "Girls first!" she declared merrily, plunging her hand into the bowl and drawing out a slip "Savannah exmir"

The same little girl that had run into me now walked shakily up to the stage, clutching at her dress and staring at the crowd with pleading eyes.

"I volunteer" I shout lazily, confidently walking up to the platform that will lead me to glory

"I think it's customary to wait until _after_ I've asked" our escort said, looking at me disapprovingly "It's rude"

"Whatever" I say, waving a hand dismissively; she looked shocked

"What is your name girl?" She sad abruptly

"Claudia Iceland…future victor" I say into the mic; deliberately avoiding my brothers gaze.

She turned away from me to face the crowd

"Now for the male tribute!" she said, moving over to the second glass bowl containing the boy's names

xxx

**Derek Burgos' P.O.V**

This was the year I was going to volunteer; it was my last year in the reapings so I had the most training I could possibly have. Technically training for the hunger games was illegal, but everyone in the career districts do and the capitol turns a blind eye. I loved the hunger games; it's the best part of the whole year! If I lived in the capitol I would be a gamemaker; pretty cool job if you ask me. Also, I needed to outshine my brother- district 2's newest victor; my 'precious' brother was the apple of my father's eye, he won the hunger games seven years ago. I was going to beat him though, I would win the quarter quell. Besides, I can't let my family down, they put so much pressure on me to volunteer.

"Jayden carber" our silly little escort said, happily looking out into the crowd

A fifteen year old boy that I vaguely recognised from the training centre strides up to the stage, his friends clapping him on the back and cheering. I'm sorry to burst his bubble, but I'm the only one going to the capitol this year

"Any Volunteers?" she asks, looking towards the 18 year olds section expectedly. My brother stares at me, waiting for me to say those words

I wipe my face of any emotion…I know that from the moment I say it, all the cameras will be focussed on me. The games start long before you enter the arena; any fool knows that. from the moment you step on to the stage, the games have begun.

"Me" I say "I volunteer" my voice is emotionless but it has a cold edge to it

When I arrive on stage the girl, Claudia I think her name was, was eyeing me up and down, sizing up her competition. Immediately I sense something dangerous about her, just looking at he I can tell she's one to watch in the arena. But then again…I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"And there we have it! District 2's tributes!" I can hear my father declaring proudly to anyone who would listen that I was his son

She turns to us "Shake hands"

I hold my hand out and she reluctantly shakes it, barely concealing the look of disgust on her face.

"What is your problem?" I hiss under my breath

"You" she retorts

"What did I ever do to you?"

"I don't know, maybe you should think about that one!" she spits before yanking her hand out of mine.

Xxx

I'm sitting in a plain room inside of the justice building, on the far left there is a small oak table with a vase of flowers set on top. I am sat on a small red couch next to the window, staring out at the district when the door opened and my brother walked in

"You have to win" he declared (my brother had always been more loving and kind than my parents) "don't show any emotion on your way to the train, you've got to get sponsors!" he added, pacing the room as he so often did

"Are you telling me this as my brother or my mentor?" I ask

He thought for a moment

"Both"

"So, when I return here" I gesture through the window at the scene in the market square "I'll be a Quarter Quell victor" I say to my brother

He raises his eyes

"It's lovely to know that you have so much faith in me" I say "I will return you know"

"oh, I have no doubt that you will return" he replies "One way or another"

I suppose he's right…I'll either return a victor, or in a wooden box

Just then the peacekeepers enter and tell my brother he needs to go

"Tell mom and dad they needn't bother coming" I add as he walks out the door

He nods his head in acknowledgement and then disappeared

His head poked back around the door

"I'll see you on the train"

**Claudia Iceland's P.O.V**

That boy. Of all the people, it was **that** boy! I suppose he's forgotten what he did, everyone else has; but I haven't, I never forget. And I never forgive

Oh, he better be ready

Because when I strike, he won't stand a chance

** if you have created a tribute i would appreciate it if you review. i am currently runing low on bloodbaths so if you don't review they might be killed in the bloodbath...or maybe they won't...you'll have to wait and see (there, that's my blackmailing all done for today)**

***Trivia Question!* **

**How did Annie Cresta win her game?**


	7. District 3 reapings

**Well done to Duppydog4442 (15 points), bookworm131998 (10 Points) and reality killed me (5 Points) for wining the trivia question.**

**Again, I'm sorry but this week has been sooooo unbelievably hectic, I haven't had time to update :( **

**Hope you like it, and remember to review!**

Rayan Evelar's P.O.V

Today is a special day…Jacob said so. He told me it was a bad type of special though, which confused me, I didn't know there were different types of special.

"Rayan" my Aunt said

I nod, I can talk but I prefer not to, it takes far too much effort

"It's the reapings today and you need to get dressed" she thrust down a pile of clothes on the bed. It's a very nice bed, all soft and springy. Aunt Adelaide walked out the door and down the hall, shouting something nasty at my mother.

My mother and I lived here with her sister – Auntie Adelaide, but the air was always filled with tension, like an argument was about to break out any second…mind you, it usually did.

When I was sure that my mother wouldn't come back in, I reached under my bed and pulled out my box. It was a very nice box; my father had carved it for me

Inside the box was my prized possession.

A small knife with a jewel encrusted handle lay on the soft lining of the box

I smile; I'm highly skilled in the art of knives. Throwing them, stabbing with them and even carving meat off of bone. I really could kill a person in one thousand different ways with the same knife. Maybe I'd kill you real fast, just a quick flick of my wrist and that's it, your dead, or perhaps I'll do it real slow, an extra cut on your face every time you scream until you're all cut up, just like a human jigsaw. That's my favourite way, the human jigsaw I mean. I will cut you up until you are so badly damaged that no one will recognise you, I've done it before…to my father. I was nearly killed, but I was excused as I was only 3 at the time…silly people; didn't they know that age is just a number? I was perfectly aware of what I was doing

It's not often someone from district 3 gets into the Career pack, I mean ever since the rebellion it's been virtually impossible. I'll just have to show that what will happen if they don't let me in and trust me, it won't be pretty.

I grabbed the knife and hurled it at the wall, watching contently as the blade lodged itself firmly into the wall. I may be young, but by all means, I'm not innocent, not y a long shot. Everyone knows I'm a little disturbed, everyone but my _kind, caring, happy go lucky _mother.

"Rayan!" my mother shouted, her voice getting nearer as she climbed up the stairs to my little attic room.

I hastily, but delicately, placed the knife back into the box and put it safely back into it's hiding place under my bed.

"Rayan! Are you dressed yet?" my mother enters my room, looking me up and down before sighing "Oh Rayan, what are we going to do with you?"

I look up with big crazy eyes, I was content with letting my mother believe that I was harmless, all be it crazy, but harmless none the less.

"never mind dear, lets get you dressed" she crooned, looking at me lovingly. Urgh, it made me feel sick.

Nevertheless I allowed my mother to dress me in my reaping outfit; light brown corduroy trousers and a grey loose fitting top.

Xxx

**Kyler Speare's P.O.V**

"no!" I protest "no way"

"Kyler! Come on" my mother begged

"I will not be see dead in that!" I said, eying the garment up and down while shaking my head

"Stop being silly!"

"Me! Silly? You're the silly one, trying to make me wear _that_!" I spat the last word out in distaste

"it's not that bad" my sister Aymee said, pulling on one of the pink frills

"Really? I fail to see how it could be any worse!" I said dryly

"stop acting like a baby!" my mother scolded lightly

"I'll look like a baby wearing that!" the dress had a lacy pink body and a mass of white frills at the bottom. There was no way I was wearing it! "I'm not putting it on and that's final!" I say stubbornly "now if you don't mind I'm off to train". I turn on my heel and stride out the door, uncovering my secret supply of spears from outside the training centre and storming through the doors to the training room.

Inside everyone is busy getting in last minute practice before the reapings begin; the knife section was completely full, not that there was any change there. Knives had always been the most popular weapon which was silly really as it had become quite predictable

Over in the corner I saw the district's mad boy, Rayan, sat caressing a knife; hugging it to his body and whispering to it…quite frankly, it was disturbing, just like Rayan.

He lived in Victor's Village with his aunt and uncle. His uncle had won the same year my aunt was reaped; she had gotten down to the final 3 when he had ruthlessly slaughtered her. Of course, I don't blame him; he was only doing what was needed to survive. I blame the capitol. I blame them because they send 24 _children_ into an arena to fight each other to the death; they are forcing children to_ kill _other children. It's barbaric; and not only that, but they are doing it for fun, for entertainment!

Some people see the games as a one way ticket to glory, others to fame. But I see it as a way to honour my aunt's memory…if I win; I will make sure she is never forgotten.

I make my way over to the spear section – spear's being my weapon of choice, I'd take them over knives any day – and nod towards the instructor, my way of saying hi.

I secured my hold on my longest spear and raised it till it was beside my ear, looking down it at my target. Once I was satisfied with my aim, I drew back my arm and threw it as hard as I could into the dummy. Then I grabbed another spear and stabbed dummy 2 in the stomach, twisting the spear to finish it off; I yanked the spear out and twirled around fancily and launched the spear directly into dummy 3's heart.

I may not be the brightest girl, but there's no denying I have skills with a spear…I'll just have to make sure there is one in the arena!

"Having a bit of last minute practice are we?" a familiar mocking tone came from behind me

"Loise" I whirl around and see Loise, my only real friend stood behind me grinning. I flung myself at him, hugging him tightly; I may have a tincey-wincey bit of a crush on him

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't we?" He chuckled softly

"I had an argument" I declared simply

"Again?" he sighed "You really need to stop being so darn stubborn, it won't help you one bit in the arena!"

I glared at him in what I hoped was a terrifying manner

"You don't scare me Kyler speare" he said, tapping my nose as if I was five "anyway" he said brightly "We better get going"

I looked at him, confused

"Get going…you know…walking" he mimed walking "To the Centre" he was looking at me oddly "and get into our groups" he said, almost like question

"what?"

"For the reapings?"

"Ohhhhhh" I say, feeling pretty stupid "The reapings, of course!" how could I forget something so important?

"You know, for a brunette, you have a lot of blonde moments" he said, grabbing me firmly by the arm and dragging me out of the training centre…still in my raggedy old training clothes.

**Rayan Evelar's P.O.V**

My mother had fetched me from the training centre (ever since the rebellion, d3 had started training again because the capitol kept trying to slaughter d3's tributes on the first day) and led me to the 15 year old section like a little boy, holding my hand all the way. When she finally left I patted my trouser pocket, making sure my knife was still there, safely tucked up inside it. I couldn't go anywhere without it, it was my security blanket, it made me feel safe.

Our sickly-sweet escort Nikki flounced onto the stage, dancing and twirling to the capitol anthem before bowing to the unresponsive crowd.

"Hello!" she squeaked "Isn't this exiting!"

Nikki's hair was crimson this year, my favourite colour. I liked it because it was the exact same colour as blood…and I liked blood. I loved it when blood oozes out f a wound, pooling underneath it; all sticky and slimy.

Yeah, blood was definitely cool.

Nikki started rambling on and on about the capitol, and the rebellion and the making of the hunger games; but in true Nikki style, she got sidetracked and spent half an hour gushing over how great the capitol was, and how brilliant the hunger games were going to be this year….oh how thrilling, aren't their lives just _full_ of drama.

At least in the districts there is some action, there is always some sort of punishment going on in the square. Occasionally there is even a hanging, or someone being shot! Now they were good days, unlike today.

"…And the food, well, that is just simply delicious! But I only had 3 courses for lunch today, usually I have four! I suppose I'll just have to eat more tonight!" she giggled foolishly, her blood coloured curls bobbing up and down against her head

The head peacekeeper came up and whispered something into nikki's ear, to which she nodded her silly little fluff filled head.

"Right everyone, listen up" she said, even though the crowd was so silent you could hear a pin drop a mile off "We seem to be a few hours behind; though I'm not sure how, I mean, I have only told you about the food, the clothes, the houses, the cars, the pets, the fashions and the stylists…there's so much more to tell you-"

She was broken off by a pinch from the head peacekeeper "We need to get move on, no more of your silly little stories" He said harshly. She pouted slightly at him calling her stories 'silly'

"Okay, okay" she sighed "Bring over the reaping balls" she told one of the assistants

The assistant did what he was told silently and quickly, bringing the large sphere's to a stop in front of her.

"Ohhhh, I do love this bit!" She squealed exitedly "It's sooooo exiting!"

"Get on with it!" Someone shouts from the crowd, she glares at them stonily.

**Kyler speare's P.O.V**

My mind was never really made up before, I was wondering if it really was the right thing to do…wondering if my aunt would have wanted me to go into the games that killed her.

But now it is.

"I think we'll do boys first this year" nikki said dreamily, as she lowered her hand into the mass of paper that will inevitably end one boy's life. "Have I told you that this is my favourite part?"

It's no wonder district three's tributes never get sponsors with an escort who's brain is filled with fluff. I don't blame her for having 0 intelligence; in the capitol they were brought up to be Narrow minded, selfish and arrogant. For them it's natural, it's how they were brought up.

"Riyan eavla" she said; everyone looked around, confusion written clearly on everyone's faces. There must have been a mistake…there was no Riyan eavla in district 3.

The peacekeeper asks to look at the card. Nikki hands the paper over to the peacekeeper who looks at it closely before laughing and whispering something in nikki's ear

"Oh, woops, sorry" she say's girlishly, blushing furiously; she went almost as red as her hair! "I meant Rayan Evelar"

A scream was heard from the crowd, I knew who's it was; it was Rayan's mother, the town washerwoman. I liked her

"Rayan! Rayan!" she screamed, her voice breaking "You can't take him! He's not right, he's got problems" she choked out in between sobs

Rayan Evelar was the town's Crazy kid, the same one I saw in the training centre, stroking the knife as if it were a child.

I'll watch out for him in the arena.

**Rayan Evelar's P.O.V**

I could hear my mother screaming out my name, begging for them not to take me, pleading with them franticly, telling them I was not right in the head.

"Rayan Evelar!" nikki called out again, searching the crowd for the cause of my mother's distress

A peacekeeper clasps his hand around my arm and I scream. If there is one thing I really truly hate is people touching me (apart from my mother of course)

The peacekeeper tightened his grip on my shoulder and I tried to kick him in the shin but he hoisted me up by my arms and dragged me kicking and screaming up to the stage, I kept trying to bite him, scratch every bit of his body that wasn't covered by the peacekeeper's suit.

**Kyler Speare's P.O.V**

He was kicking and biting like an animal, screaming at the peacekeeper; it's common knowledge he won't let people touch him, how could the peacekeeper be so stupid?

The look on our escort's face was priceless

"Stop it! Let him go, can't you see you're hurting him?" Rayan's mother was screaming out, she looked distraught at the way her son was being treated

It took 5 peacekeepers to get him up on to the stage, but with every new set of hands added, the louder his scream got, and the more frantic his kicking became. But the moment they let go of him the screaming stopped and the vacant look returned to his face, his eyes unfocussed.

"Are you Rayan?" Nikki said slowly, as if talking to a baby. She got no response

"Okay, well lets move on" she declared, clapping her hands together and plastering a fake smile all over her face "Are you ready girls?" she said, looking disappointed when nobody replied; what was she expecting, People to whoop and cheer like they do when the victor returns? Fat chance, the reapings are never a good day for district 3…two kids get sent off to die.

Nikki walked over to the girls bowl; it was identical to the boy's one, but it had slightly more paper slips inside.

My name was in there somewhere, alongside hundreds of other girls who were all hoping that it wouldn't be their name that was pulled from the orb.

Nikki dreamily placed her hand into the bowl, sifting her fingers though the smooth light paper squares that had been individually cut and a name written carefully on each slip. After fishing around in the bowl a little while longer, mixing up all the slips embossed with the capitol seal she clasped her bony fingers around one and slowly removed it from the bowl.

"Lilana Moser" she said hesitantly, a bit nervous that she was saying the name wrong.

She wasn't and I knew that name…everyone in the district knows her name

Lilana is the town bully, she's mean to everyone. She hates me, she thinks I'm insane, saying that, most people do. Just because I'm not very bright doesn't mean that I'm mad!

She was going to hate me even more after this

"Are there any volunteers?" she said half heartedly; no one volunteered in our district anymore, not since the rebellion anyway.

This was my only chance, my only chance to honour my aunt's death.

I take a deep breath

"I volunteer"

My voice quavers slightly and it comes out as more of a question than a statement; but I had said those irreversible words, I can't back out now, even if I wanted to.

I nervously walk up to the stage, but I hold my head high. When I pass Lilana she glared at me, so naturally I glared back at her.

"What's your name?" Nikki asked me once I got up the steps to the stage

"Kyler" I say with new found confidence in my voice "Kyler Speare"

"Okay" she says, smiling widely "Shake hands tributes"

I hold my hand out to shake Rayan's before remembering he doesn't like being touched, I quickly dropped my hand back down to my side

"Give it up for districts 3's tributes; Rayan and Kyler!" Nikki said enthusiastically, a few people clapped but not many. My older sister looked devastated, I hope I get chance to make up with her and mum over what happened this morning.

XxxX

Mom and Natalia burst through the door, showering me with hugs, kisses and words of praise.

"What were you THINKING?" Natalia burst out "How could you be so stupid?" she paced the room, throwing me angry glances

"i..i..i don't know" I stammer, my sister was making me nervous

My mother placed a hand on Natalia's arm in a calming manner "Give her a break, this must be stressful enough as it is without you giving her a hard time"

"But-"

"We only have a small amount of time left together, lets not fill it with shouting and arguing" my mother said, her tone calm and soothing; he same tone she used when we were little and one of us was hurt

"You're right, I'm sorry Kyler. It's just…" she broke off, choking slightly "I can't bear to lose you, I love you" the tears were falling freely down her face, her eyes all red and puffy.

"Don't cry" I say, my throat tightening as the tears threatened to emerge. I jumped up and threw my arms around my older sister, hugging her tightly "I love you, and I'm coming back." I said, smiling a watery smile at her

"There there girls, everything will be alright. We all love each other, when you're in the arena we'll be there too. In here" my mother said, placing her hand over my heart and kissing me on my forehead.

The peacekeepers come in and escort my mum and sister out of the room and close the door behind them.

My dad's working today so he won't be able to come and see me, he wont even know that I have volunteered until he gets home.

The door opens again and for one foolish moment I dare to hope that my father has left work to come and see me; but then I see it's a woman

"Please" she said in a hoarse voice "Make sure it's quick" she choked out "m..ma..make sure he doesn't feel anything" she burst out in fresh tears "Please…I don't want him to suffer, he's not right in the head…he never has been" she looked at me, a mixture of hope, fear and grief in her eyes "Please" was all she could say

I felt the tears return to my eyes at the feelings this mother was going through, I realised what she was asking me to do…she was asking me to kill her son.

"I'll try" I whispered, biting back the tears, my breath hitched in my throat as I tried to stop the sob that was threatening to emerge.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face as she backed out of the room, as soon as the door clicked softly back into place I let the tears fall freely down my face, letting all the emotions I had been holding back take control of my body. Huge sobs wracked my body and the salty tears clouded my vision.

I had made up my mind

I was coming home…alive.

**Hope you liked it! Remember review!**

***Trivia question!***

**What dress did katniss wear to her 1st interview?**

**Next chapter will be up shortly (if I can get all my revision done!)**


	8. district 4 reapings

**Well done to HungerGamesFan10 (15 points), Twinestar (10 points) and reality killed me (5 points) for correctly answering the trivia question.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Sadie waters P.O.V**

The dummy's head is sliced clean off by the blade of my knife as it flew through the air with precision. The knife carried on and only just caught the side of dummy 2's neck. I looked at the dummy in astonishment, not noticing the knife lodge itself into dummy 3's heart; that knife had been totally on course to chop the neck clean off but suddenly it had swerved to the side and missed.

"That's not good enough Sadie" my mother scolded "Mistakes like that get you killed in the arena"

The arena is all my mother ever talks about. She is desperate for one of her children to become victors; just because _she_ didn't have the guts to volunteer herself.

I walk over to the dummy and examine it, feeling a strong breeze in my hair. I smiled

"I bet they don't have electric fans to knock your knife off course" I snapped, glaring pointedly at the small white fan.

"your aim was out on the first one too" she says, trying to change the subject

"What? That one was perfect!" I protested angrily

My mother was always picking out our faults and never stopped to praise us or show us any love, I suppose that was why I had turned into the unloving and cold hearted person I am. I'm the complete opposite of my little brother.

14 years old and already everybody loves him, he is probably the only person I have ever truly cared about.

"Sadie, you will listen to me, I am your mother." She said briskly. She looked at her watch "we don't have time to do it again, you better go get changed" she turned away, but not before giving me the 'I'm so disappointed in you' look.

I eagerly made my way over to the door; I was sick of my parents telling me what to do. I was way better than anyone in the district, I could easily win the hunger games.

"Sadie! Wait" my best friend Tessie shouted, I whipped my head around; trying to locate her voice

I jumped as a hand clasped my shoulder

"Tessie, don't do that!" I scolded playfully

"don't do what?" a deeper voice came from behind me. It was James, one of my other friends

"What's that scowl for?" tessie could read me like a book. She held up her hand "Wait…let me guess!" she paused over dramatically "Your parents"

"my mum" was I that easy to read?

"What has she done now?"

It was common knowledge that me and my _darling_ mother do NOT get on. I mean take this morning for example, that shot was perfect until the air con blew it off course; she just can't take someone being better than her…least of all her own daughter. Well she better get used to it because today I was going to do something she never managed to do. I'm going to volunteer. I'm going to do what I was born for…my mother has made me like this; this cold, unfeeling killing machine.

"Nothing" I mumbled, not in the mood for talking anymore "listen, I've got to go get ready; I'll see you after the reapings" or not, I finished in my head.

"Okay" they said together, looking slightly put out that I didn't want to stay and talk. But to be honest, I don't really care; I never have cared for other people's feelings or wishes, in that aspect I am actually very selfish…I only think about what I want.

If only my father could see me now, he would tell me how disappointed he was…my father was quite the little saint, but then the bakery burned down and he died. I still blame his death for the way my mother is now; all my childhood memories of her are happy and smiley, baking cookies and icing cakes. Now she was cold and unfeeling, just like me.

Xxx

When I got home, the announcing of the Quarter Quell was being replayed on the television. It renewed my excitement about volunteering, I was going to win a Quarter Quell; I would be even more famous because it's harder than the average hunger games. The twist this year meant that there would be two extra tributes of any age. Not as good as previous years; the last Quarter Quell was when Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the star crossed lovers from district 12 (yes, that's right…_district 12!_) made it all the way to the end before Peeta killed himself to save his one true love. It all sounds a bit too soppy for me, but I wasn't alive then so I wouldn't know. The one before that was when 48 tributes were sent into the arena…and again, district 12 won that too, with Haymitch Abernathy.

"You're back" my brother says from the couch "I left you some stew on the table"

"Thanks" I reply. My brother is just like my father; kind and caring. How many 12 year old boys have you met that will cook stew, _and_ leave some for their sister?

I grab the bowl off the small wooden table and take it through to the lounge. I sit down next to my brother, the one person I truly care about.

"Was training good?" my brother asked, knowing the answer

"No, mum was unbearable" I told him angrily "She wouldn't stop faulting my routine, even when it was perfect!"

"Oh well, ignore her" he said sympathetically. We sat in silence for a while, just watching the same old images of district 13, or what was left of it anyway! There were rumours that it was still there, but rebuilt underground…how dumb can people get?

I glanced at the clock

"Is that the time? We need to get changed and go!" I exclaimed as I noticed the time. "Come on" I dragged my brother up the rickety steps to the room we were forced to share and pushed him towards the wardrobe. "Get your clothes and get changed in the bathroom" I say; there is no way I'm getting changed in front of my baby brother!

He grabbed the smart shirt and brown corduroy trousers and his best shoes, then he walked out of the door

"You're getting changed in here tomorrow!" he shouts from the bathroom

"I wouldn't count on it!" I shout back

I walked over to my bed and picked up the long black dress I had chosen to wear, before putting it back and selecting a fresh set of training clothes; a light brown tank top and a pair of beige trousers, I've never been one for fancy dresses.

"SADIE! JOSEPH!" my mother shouted "They're signing your age groups in now! Get down here immediately!"

We ran down the stairs and I deliberately ran into my mother, not bothering to apologise or even look her in the eye.

Xxx

**Ray Mackerel's P.O.V**

Blue waves rolled gently onto the sandy beach and I could see dolphins diving in and out of the mysterious ocean depths. The smell of salt was strong in the air and seagulls circled the sky, looking for food.

The water lapped over my bare feet as I sat watching the ocean. I come here whenever I feel sad or stressed; the ocean has a calming, soothing effect on me, all my troubles seem to dissolve into the clear blue depths and never emerge again.

Today was particularly stressful, it was reaping day, the worst day of the year. But this year it was worse…I was volunteering.

I'm different from all the others, I don't want to go to the hunger games (which, in itself is odd for district 4) but I have to. You see, my family are typical trawlers; poor and overworked. I had to work as a trawler since I was 12 in order for me to get money and food for my family. Then my sister was born and we didn't have enough money to feed her, so and I was forced to take out tesserea as soon as I was put into the lottery for the hunger games.

I'm not going to let my sister go through what I did, she deserves to have a proper childhood. That is why I'm going to volunteer; this is my only chance to make things better for my family, to make sure we get enough food to eat.

"Ray-ray! Mommy says you have to go" a chirpy little voice shouts breathlessly

"Tailor! What are you doing here?" I ask as I see my sisters beaming face

"To find you silly" she giggles "It's time for the weepings" she says proudly

I laugh at her miss pronunciation of reapings and scoop her up in my arms.

"Hey, put me down!" she squeals, trying to get down "I'm 6 now, I don't need no carries!"

"Never, I'm the big bad lion" I say in a deep growly voice, and I run all the way home with her as she laughed hysterically.

My mother ran out of the house and grabbed Tailor from me.

"Where have you been?" she scolded "Doesn't matter now, get changed and go…you're already 5 minutes late" she added before I got chance to reply

I wordlessly went into the room I shared with my sister and my parents, our house only had 3 rooms; the kitchen, living room and bedroom.

I picked up the outfit my mother had put out and quickly got changed into the Khaki shorts and a white tee shirt.

I ran downstairs and out the door, only stopping to plant a kiss on my sister's cheek and flat out sprinted to the square (All that fishing and manual labour had toned my muscles up majorly).

Xxxx

**Sadie Waters P.O.V**

Our escort ran onto the stage, blowing his fancy gold whistle and waving to the crowd

"Attention!" he orders, saluting. He is totally in love with the old armies of America and this bizarre (in my opinion it sound made-up) country called Britain, where everyone gets enough food and free health care…there are no districts there either! Although, this country is only a myth, it couldn't possibly exist.

"Morning all, welcome to the 4th Quarter Quell!" He said over enthusiastically "I hope you're ready!"

Though he was slightly annoying, Bille was really actually quite nice, he always managed to get us sponsors.

"Lets skip the boring video, it's dull." He said happily…it was common knowledge he hated the short film that all the other escorts loved "And lets bring on the glass balls!" he then laughed hysterically for at least 10 minutes just from the way it sounded "That came out wrong" he gasped between laughs as the glass bowls full of slips were brought in front of him

"So here they are then, lets start with the girls…you know what they say, ladies first" he plunged his hand into the bowl eagerly, fishing around and grabbing one out

"Amalie robeto"

Perhaps the most popular girl in my class, Amalie had always wanted to be in the games, so took pleasure in wiping that silly little girlish grin off her face. But first, I had to beat the rush.

"I have to ask-" I get ready "-If there is any-" I bounce on my feet "Volunteers"

On that word, hundreds of girls rushed forwards towards the stage, and towards potential glory…or death. I pushed my way forwards through the mass of people pushing towards the stage. But when I saw a girl almost at the stage I panicked and ran forwards at full pelt, ramming people out of the way and dragging the girl from the steps.

I stepped up onto the stage, smoothing out my clothes and adjusting my hair, keeping my face composed and tough looking.

"We have a volunteer!" Bille said happily, he would have no trouble finding me sponsors "What's your name?"

"Sadie, Sadie Waters" I say formally.

I will win this, and nobody will stand in my way.

**Ray's P.O.V**

She looks tough, tough and uncaring. A typical career.

My best mate manny lott nudged me

"She's a bit alright, isn't she!" he muttered under his breath. I smiled, typical manny, always looking at the girls.

"And now for the boys!" he said as his hand dived into the ocean of paper, just like the way dolphins dive into the water.

His hand grasped a slip of paper and he withdrew it from the bowl

"Reece whithers"

There was a gasp from the crowd…it was the mayor's son.

"I Volunteer" I whisper quietly, backing out at the final moment. I heard my sister talking to my mum in the crowd behind me and that just re-enforced my desire to support my family

"I volunteer!" I shout, running towards the stage; there was no backing out now

"Oooh, another volunteer!" Bille says, pretending to be surprised even though we get two volunteers practically every year! "And what may your name be?"

"Ray" I choked out, looking at my mother's devastated face and the tears rolling down her face "I'm sorry mum" I whisper

"And do you have a second name?" Bille encouraged

"Mackerel, Ray Mackerel" I say, feeling the blush flood to my cheeks

"Why?" my mother shrieks from the crowd

"I did it for Tailor" I say, choking on the sobs hitched in my throat.

I will win this…I have to.

**Hope you liked it.**

**HUNGERGAMESFAN10 – I know right! I can't wait for it to get to the games already! It's so boring to write the reapings!**

***Trivia Question***

**Who did haymitch want peeta and katniss to ally with in 'catching fire'?**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. District 5 reapings

**Okay, first of all I'm sorry but I think the reapings chapters will be getting shorter as they are getting pretty boring to write (as well as read) though I will make sure that all the characters still get adequate time. I'll just cut out all the trivial stuff…well, that's the plan. Second of all i'm so sorry for the long gap since I last posted! So many things have happened since then, including finding out my father is terminally ill, I hope you can forgive me!**

**Well done to twinestar (15 points), I-angel92 (10 points) and AllayahTali (5 points)**

**Nayte Cardenol's P.O.V**

Proving yourself has always been an important part of my life. I have 4 brothers so competition for 'top dog' is tough.

My parents are pretty big on it too, my father cut my big toes off as a sign of courage and bravery when I was four years old, I've never walked right since.

I resent my father for making me the way I am; ruthless and cold. He forced me to push away all thoughts of mercy and kindness, instead turning me into a killer, into someone who enjoys watching the games. I can be charming though, in fact I have quite a fan club. If only they knew, if only they knew the dark thoughts I had…

My father was born in the wrong district; I swear he should have been born into district 1 or 2, but not five. He has a rack of swords in the living room, which he uses to train me and my brothers to fight…not that we'll ever need to, but when I was 8 I fell on them and now I've got a huge, ugly scar all down my left thigh, and it hurt like hell when it happened.

Mum banned him from training us, but I think it was like an addiction to him, he just had to train us. Though I'll never really know what for.

**Love Lillison Leon**

My name is love…stupid huh?

I'm the opposite of love, I hate the world, and everyone in it. Especially my father.

He beat my mother you see, and when I was nine I saw him do it. I saw my mother being punched repeatedly, over and over again by my own father and it scarred me for life.

"Love! Are you nearly ready?" my mother shouted from downstairs

I didn't reply.

"Love, we've got to go darling" I shudder at the thought of me being her '_darling_'

"fine. I'm coming" I finally shout back to her.

I decide that I should get changed before I went to the reapings, although it's not like I'm gonna be picked so there's really no point.

I fished out an old black dress and pulled it over my head before looking in the mirror

I had long, jet black hair and jade green eyes that stand out from my unusually pale complexion. A small bunch of freckles are sprinkled over the bridge of my nose. My dad always used to say I was a magnet for boys and would have no trouble finding a boyfriend, but I don't believe in love. It's pointless.

I think the capitol had the right idea, sending children into an arena to kill each other. I think it makes for great entertainment, and I'm really looking forward to this year's games; we watched district 3's reapings earlier, the crazy boy will make the Quell even more interesting, they even had a volunteer! The capitol are cruel and heartless, just like me, and the games are the highlight of the year!

"Love, we're going" my mother said as I walked slowly down the crooked old steps and into the kitchen, the same place I witnessed my father beating my mother

"I've told you I'm coming" I snapped angrily, storming out of the door; tensions always ran high in our family, especially on reaping day. Why don't they get it? I would rather be in the games than here, at least I'd have some fun…

**Nayte Cardenol's P.O.V**

The square was packed as per usual, children were huddled nervously together, siblings holding onto each other, desperately trying to comfort one another. What's the point? If you're picked you either live or you die, it's terrible but true. Whatever happens, you will end up back here, either in a wooden box or with your hands stained with the blood of your victims, victors don't win the games by accident, every victor has killed. It's just a part of the games, in the arena it's kill or be killed.

I ran a hand through my mop of curly hair; it was a funny colour, a sort of reddish brown, almost like rust. I looked nothing like the rest of my district, what with my pale skin and spring green eyes. I look nothing like my mother, nor my father, even my own brothers look nothing like me, only Irina. My stupid father has ruined us, he took away our childhood and replaced it with training, training for the hunger games. He even threatened to disown me if I didn't volunteer this year, something about maintaining his honour and glory. Just because he won the games when he was 16 doesn't mean immediately all his children will become victors, Isman proved that last year, he managed to get himself killed in the bloodbath. The bloodbath for god's sake, even Irina, my seven year old sister could do better than that! Irina was probably the only person I cared about, nobody else in the world meant anything to me apart from Irina. With her light green eyes and her long curly hair she brought light into my otherwise dark world, with her unconditional love to everyone and her sweet grin she had managed to find a way into my cold heart.

"Nayte!" Abel came up from behind me. Abel was my youngest brother, at just 12 he was in his first year of the reapings and already he was chomping at the bit to volunteer.

"What" I snapped, not wanting anything to do with him; Abel was just like my father, a lying, cheating, manipulative toad. I hated him and Teodor, my 15 year old brother. The only brother I could stand was Costel, he was okay I guess but he was only 14 and was still immature, he had no concept of the meaning of the games.

"Remember what dad said, you have to volunteer" Abel reminded me with a sly grin on his face

"Don't think you can scare me, _little brother_" I sneered in a low voice, dark and menacing "I'm older and stronger than you are, don't forget that"

I wandered over to the roped off area and took my place, ready for the reapings.

"Nayte, exited yet?"

I groaned internally, Tully. Tully was a sweet enough girl with a dark side, she was one of my most loyal 'followers'. She was 17 and a total tomboy, behind her stood max, my other 'follower'. Max was 16 and slightly overweight, quite a feat in district 5.

"What do you think Tully?"

She looked kind of sheepish then.

"So, you volunteering?" max asked shyly

"Yeah, I'll show dad that i'm better than Isman, I'll teach him not to mess with me. When I win I'm taking Irina and my family won't see a single penny of my winnings." I said passionately as the escort stepped up onto the stage.

"Greetings, greetings" Eggnog humblebee, our very overweight escort said with his ridiculous grin, his genetically altered green teeth showing. His whole outfit made him look like a giant pea. "So, is everyone ready for the reapings then?"

Well, it's not like any of the sobbing wimps have any choice over it is there!

He then showed the stupid film, the one about the dark days and the creation of the hunger games, blah blah blah.

"Well wasn't that nice?" Eggnog sighed happily after it had finished "Lets start with the girl, just for a change" He giggled like a girl as if his little 'joke', if you can even call it that, was the most hilarious thing in the world.

He could barely fit his hand into the reaping bowl let alone fish around for a piece of paper, it was pathetic. He drew out the only bit he could reach without getting his arm stuck and yanked his hand from the bowl, sending it flying off the stand it was on. "Ooops!" he said, blushing green.

A peacekeeper shoved a woman forwards, ordering her to clean up the paper.

"Love Leon" Eggnog cried out. I smiled; love was the only person in this district I could stand, she was cold and ruthless like me. These games were going to be good, so very very good. As expected there were no volunteers, well, it is district 5 after all, nothing good ever happens here.

Love walks calmly from the crowd, once on the stage she smiled deliberately in the direction of the cameras. Perfect career material.

"Now for the boys, who is going to be lucky enough to accompany this fine looking young girl to the arena?" Eggnog looked at her for a couple of seconds too long, he was well known as being a bit of a pervert, leering after young girls. If he tried it will love he'd get a shock.

He wrestled his hand into the glass bowl, fishing out a piece of paper. I prepared myself for volunteering, I couldn't look at Irina, I had to be emotionless and cold.

"Abel Cardenol" I hardly had time to process that my brother had been reaped before I heard the scream coming from my mother's mouth

"Oh shut up mother" I shouted over to her "I volunteer" this time I addressed Eggnog.

Abel shot me a cold glare one that would scare any other person in this district, I smiled at him. Suddenly I felt chills go up my spine as I heard the ear splitting scream, a high scream, a child's scream.

"Nayte!" Irina's little voice cried out "Bring me my brother! Now!" she flailed around in mother's arms wildly, trying to get to me. It almost brought tears to my eyes as I walked up the steps.

Once I arrived on the stage I ignored my little sisters screams, grinning at Love.

"What's your name?" Eggnog asked me with a warm smile, he stank of sweat and sewage

"Nayte" I said confidently with just the right amount of darkness "Nayte Cardenol"

"Shake hands" Eggnog commanded, I did as he said, grasping Love's hand and shaking it; she was going to be a good competitor. "Give it up for the tributes of district 5!"

I don't know what he expected, but me and Love aren't exactly the most loved people in the district, it wasn't a big surprise when the only person that clapped was my father.

I'll show him.

****Trivia question****

**How many notes was Rue's tune?**


	10. District 6 reapings

**Congratulations to I-angel92 who had won 20 sponsor points for the trivia question as she was the only one who answered!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kara Woods' P.O.V**

I'm going to volunteer today; I mean I have no one; no one will miss me if I die, unlike the other kids in my district. I have nothing to stay here for so what's the point? My father died when I was 6 at work, my mother killed herself soon after, obviously I wasn't important enough for her to carry on living. I've lived here in the orphanage ever since, but now they want to kick me out, apparently now I'm 18 I'm not allowed to stay. Suits me, I'd rather be alone anyway.

I looked at myself in the mirror, surveying my appearance. I had waist length black hair as I had no money to get it cut, it shimmered slightly when the light caught it, my eyes were large and dark like my mother's. Underneath my grey slacks and red blouse I could see my ribs sticking out beneath my tight skin. If the others in the district think they have it rough, try being in the orphanage with one meal a day, it's a wonder I survived all these years. My eyes stare back at me, empty and hollow from all the pain over the years, emotionless.

**Alex Caines' P.O.V**

"Mom, stop fussing!" I moaned and batted my mothers worried hands away from my hair "It's almost time and you're messing about with my hair!"

Mom stepped back and looked at me, biting her lip

"I'll be fine, I'm seventeen now, not 6!" I tried to convince her but the worry in my voice betrayed me, I was never very good at lying.

"Oh baby! Next year will be your last reaping, finally"

I was the youngest child of three, mom was always like this on reaping day, constantly fussing over my hair and running around making herself busy. We're from the village so I only have my name in 5 times, not many compared to the rest of the district, the chance of me being picked was slim, very slim. But then again, my mom told me of the 'star crossed lovers' from district 12, the two victors who defied the Capitol and almost started a rebellion by accident who won twenty-six years ago, the year before the last quarter quell. The Girl on fire, Katniss Everdeen will always be etched into history, she volunteered for her sister, Primrose. Primrose only had her name in the bowl once and she got reaped, maybe I will too. The though scared me to death, I couldn't do anything, I couldn't run because of my bad knee and I couldn't fight, I was too weak to even push open a door properly, the healer couldn't do anything for me, she says only the Capitol can cure me. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen!

"Shouldn't we be going?" I asked worriedly as I looked at the run down clock in the living room. We had 5 minutes until the reapings, the square would be busy, we better get there on time otherwise the peacekeepers would sentence us to whipping; 20 lashes for me and 40 for my mother. I couldn't let that happen.

Xxx

As expected the square was busy, over in the corner I saw Kara Woods from the orphanage, we used to be best friends before her parents died, afterwards she became distant and cold towards everyone and everything so we lost contact, I haven't had a friend since.

"Love you" Mom said hugging me tightly and kissing me on the cheek "Everything is going to be fine" I think the last line was more for her benefit than mine. I could swear I saw Kara looking at us with jealously, but I couldn't be sure.

"Love you too mom" I said, blushing. I was aware that everyone in my age group was watching the exchange; I knew it would only make the bullying worse tomorrow. I was dreading it.

I went over and go my finger pricked, I always hated that part, I'm scared stiff of needles. I brushed my hands through my hair, watching as clumps of it fell out in my hands as it did everyday. The healer said it was from stress, but there are people in this district that were more stressed than me and their hair didn't fall out. My blue tinged skin and hollow, sunken cheeks always attracted attention but none of it positive, I was the town's 'sick child'.

The sniggering and whispering got louder as I stood in my section alongside my peers who bully me at every chance they get.

"Aww, still need a hug from mommy?" Arayan teased, he had hated me ever since I accidentally showed him up in front of his parents.

"Baby, Baby, Baby" the rest of them quietly chanted, laughing as if it were all some big joke.

A hushed shhh circulated around the crowd as our escort Pinny Pimpleton tottered onto the stage in her heels, wobbling with every step she took.

"Hello district 5!" she said in a high voice almost giddy. A peacekeeper leant over and whispered something in her ear, she put her hand to her mouth and giggled, hiccupping in the process. Pinny was always drunk, always. "Whoops, sorry, I meant District 6"

Everything went quiet as the film was shown, everything except Pinny who was hiccupping uncontrollably. At the end of the film everybody was relieved, we had all seen that film too many times, we had all watched in every year since we were born as it was mandatory even for babies.

"Right, I thought I'd start with the boys! Just for a change!" Pinny said as she clumsily put her hand in the bowl, almost knocking it down in the process. She was a hopeless escort, I highly doubted she could get anyone anywhere on time.

She fished around for a bit before she pulled out a piece of paper with some unfortunate kid's name on it and tried to open it, her fingers fumbling about uselessly. In the end a peacekeeper came up and unfolded it for her, the same peacekeeper that had corrected her earlier.

"Thank you handsome" she said giddily "Alex Caine!"

**Kara Woods' P.O.V**

Oh god, if anyone could deter me from volunteering it would be Alex. We used to be best friend when we were little, I still liked him, I still cared about him but I couldn't show it. To show it would be a weakness, but to go in the games and potentially kill him was unthinkable; he was ill, kept alive by herbal concoctions and medications that he wouldn't be able to get in the arena. Still, I can't back down now, I can't watch a little kid be reaped when I could volunteer, I have no one here to miss me, no one other than me would be affected by it.

"ALEX!" His mother Vivanea Screamed from the crowd, her familiar voice resonating around the packed square "He's sick! You can't take him, he'll die!"

"Mom!" Alex shouted back through his tears, he was on the stage now, his skinny body hunched in illness and his gaunt face twisted into an expression of grief and pain.

"Okay!" Pinny shouted over the commotion, trying to continue as if nothing had happened. Looking over at Alex's mom, I saw her oldest daughter Kayla Holding onto her, hugging her mother to her chest as she watched her sick little brother walk to his death. Alex's Older brother Coate looked devistanted, his body shaking in silent tearless sobs. Alex was the gem of the family, all the adults loved him, all his siblings doted on him.

"Time for the girls!" Pinny said, plunging her hand into the girl's bowl, ignoring Alex's cried for his family, the tears slipping down his face. I shouldn't care but I do, if I volunteer I can make sure it's quick, make sure he doesn't suffer at the hands of the careers, my mind was made up in that second.

"Marleeane Pips-"

"I volunteer" I shouted, but it was like I was hearing it through someone else's ears, it didn't sound like me. I heard the other children from the orphanage gasp but I didn't care, I didn't care about any of them. I had no mother to cry out like Alex's, I had no father to tell me I would win. I just had me.

"What's your name?" Pinny said through her drunken hiccups as soon as I got on the stage, she smelt strongly of alcohol.

"Kara Woods" I say quietly

"Sorry, what was that?" Pinny wobbled over and fell against me, I pushed her back up and she regained her questionable balance

"Kara Woods" I said louder. I saw Alex's mom look at me with an odd expression, I wondered what she must be thinking. Maybe that I wanted to save him, like Katniss did with Peeta twenty-five years ago. Fat chance, once I got into the arena it was every man for himself, but if I could make his death fast then it would be worth it. There was no chance Alex could make it back, he couldn't survive starvation and hunger even if he managed to scrape by without his herbal remedies, let alone fight. No, I would go and make sure it's not a terrible death, I'd make sure he died quickly and painlessly.

But in the back of my mind, I know neither of us will be returning to district 6. Not alive anyway.

******Trivia Question******

**Who played President Snow in the Film?**


End file.
